Pourquoi ça n'arrive jamais aux autres?
by Neko no Yvee
Summary: Quand Deidara doit se déguiser en fille pour échapper à son assassin et est dans un pensionnat, dans la même chambre de celui qui est amoureux de lui, il vaut mieux se tenir tranquille! La preuve ici! Pov Deidara, risque de Yaoi! Bonne lecture!
1. Découverte surprenante!

Je vais raccourcir mon blabla, enlever les ``notes de l'auteur`` et autre truc du genre et aller droit au but! Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je les emprunte temporairement et leur fait faire ce qui me plait! Je vous préviens tout de suite, cette fan fic sera longue! Au plaisir! Et bonne lecture!

* * *

Découverte surprenante!

Je me réveiller en sursaut au son de mon cadrant. Je l'arrêter en faisant la moue, j'avais encore fait un putain de rêve bizarre. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le lit d'Uchiha, il dormait encore. Bon, j'avais beau faire ce genre de rêves, je n'allais quand même pas dire qu'il y a une part de vérité.

Tout d'abord, parce qu'il faut bien dire ce qui se passe dans ce pensionnat, je me fais passer pour une fille. Pourquoi? Parce que je veux rester en vie, si je fais ça, c'est parce qu'un tueur a assassiné toute ma famille. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir!

Je poussai un soupire pour ensuite m'étirai sous mes couvertures. Je savais très bien pourquoi on en avait eu après mes parents. Ils étaient tueur à gage professionnelle et ils travaillaient pour une organisation qui ne prenait que les meilleurs.

-Tu sais, tu gémissais dans ton sommeille, Katsu, me dit Uchiha, manquant me faire une crise de cœur.

-Et alors, si ça te dérange, tu n'as qu'à aller dormir ailleurs, m'exclamai-je furieusement.

-Non!

Je fis la moue, mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là! Ah oui, c'est vrai, sa famille était l'une des plus riches! Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je rougis un peu en me rendant compte que je ne portais qu'une camisole bleue ciel et une petite culotte beige pâle. Je lui lançai un oreiller pour l'empêcher de me mater pendant que je me dirigeai rapidement vers la pièce en question.

J'en ressorti propre, habiller et coiffer. Je soupirai en voyant que l'autre c'était rendormi avec mon oreiller, c'était un vrai loir ce type! Je m'approchai de lui pour le secouer doucement, l'inconvénient est que je me retrouvai dans son lit, lui servant de coussin. Je rougis et lui flanquai une claque qui eu l'effet voulu : elle le réveilla! Il ouvrit les yeux et me jeta un regard qui voulait clairement dire pourquoi-tu-me-réveille-je-suis-bien-là-moi!

-On est Samedi, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me réveille, dit-il en soupirant.

J'eux un petit soupire en sortant de son lit, je lui pointai le calendrier.

-Ne me dit pas que monsieur le géni à oublié qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, lançai-je.

-Je n'ai pas oublié, dit-il à moitié endormi. Mais c'est demain, l'anniversaire de la directrice est demain!

-Quoi, mais tu délire, c'est aujourd'hui!

-Bien, si tu as raison, je me lève. Par contre, si j'ai raison…

J'eux un frisson rien qu'à voir son sourire, je me doutais que ça allait mal se terminer pour moi. je ne savais juste pas à quel point j'avais raison.

-…tu viens dormir avec moi en compensation, finit-il.

J'avalai de travers en le regardant se diriger vers le calendrier et vérifier. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il me montra la fameuse date, me faisant savoir qu'il avait totalement raison.

Je poussai un soupire et pris mon temps pour aller me remettre e ce qui me servait de pyjama. J'hésitai longuement avant de me coucher dans son lit. À peine m'étais-je installé dedans, qu'il me plaqua contre lui. Je voulu me débattre, mais il attrapa mes poignets et s'endormi solidement. Je devais admettre que moi aussi j'étais épuisé. Je ne tardai pas à sombrer dans le sommeille.

-xox-xox-xox-

Je battis lentement des paupières, je me levai pour me rendre à la salle de bain, mais je me rendis vite compte que je ne partais pas du même endroit que d'habitude. Je me souvins brusquement ce qui s'étais passé se matin même en rougissant. Je couru m'habiller pour faire passer la gêne.

J'entendis plus que je ne vis Uchiha entré dans la chambre. Je passai la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte pour voire et quel ne fut pas ma surprise de le voire avec son meilleur ami. Je poussai un soupire en retournant à ce que je faisais quelques instant plus tôt. Seulement, même si j'étais dans une autre pièce, j'arrivais très bien à entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

-Attend, j'ai bien entendu, dit l'ami en question.

-Oui Kizame, tu as très bien entendu, dit Uchiha, qui, au son de sa voix, avait l'air ennuyé.

-J'espère que tu en as profité pour l'observer un peu, ça fait combien de temps que tu me parle d'elle déjà…

Mais de quoi il parlait celui-là, je tendis l'oreille pour écouter un peu plus, je sais que c'est mal d'écouter au porte mais que voulez-vous, quand quelque chose est intrigant, je ne peux pas résister.

-Ça fait trois mois…

-Mais quand comptes-tu lui dire? Elle ne va pas deviner toute seul que tu es amoureux d'elle, Itachi!

J'écarquillai les yeux, l'Uchiha amoureux, mais de qui? Il fallait qu'il prononce son nom, je voulais savoir. Seulement, je n'étais pas censé entendre cette conversation. Je secouai la tête, non il ne fallait pas, ce n'était pas de mes affaires. Je continuai ce que je faisais mais cette fois, en ignorant la conversation. Cependant, comme on ne peut pas s'arrêter de pensé, les miennes dérivèrent sur la fille dont Uchiha pourrait bien être amoureux. Il y avait cette Haruno Sakura, mais elle en avait tous les garçons populaires du pensionnat. Je repoussai donc cette probabilité. Il y avait aussi quelque garçon qui le voulait…mais Hoshigaki avait bien précisé que c'était une fille.

Je poussai un soupire discret et je m'étirai. Je sentis tout d'un coup deux bras entourer ma taille et me collé contre un torse.

-Tu sais, Katsu, ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, me dit Uchiha.

Je me débattis pour lui échapper et une hypothèse me sauta au visage. Et si la fille en question était moi, sauf que j'étais un garçon…ce qu'il ne savait pas…enfin pour l'heure.

-Je n'écoutais pas, j'étais là avant vous. Et je vous signal que vous auriez pu vous assurez que je n'étais pas là au lieu de discuter de ça, lançai-je en rougissant.

Je me tournai vers lui en boudant, non mais il se prenait vraiment pour quelqu'un d'important alors qu'il n'était encore qu'étudiant. Je repensai malgré moi en fait qu'il pourrait peut-être bien être amoureux de moi. Je me rendis vite compte que tout coordonnait, ce qu'il avait fait ce matin et ce qu'il venait de faire. Sans parler des autres fois, qui avait commencé depuis à peut près trois mois. J'écarquillai les yeux, non c'était impossible, moi, un orphelin déguiser en fille. Je le vis sourire et je su à ce sourire qu'il avait clairement remarqué que je l'avais deviné.

-Kizame, elle l'a deviné toute seule…avec un peu d'aide mais elle a fini par comprendre elle-même, lança-t-il alors que son ami venait d'entré à son tour.

-Et à voire ses rougeurs, je suppose que tu lui as même demander de sortir avec toi, demanda Hoshigaki.

Je regardai autour de moi, j'étais coincer avec ses deux types qui me bloquaient la seul sortie possible.

-Je ne…

-Génial alors vous sortez ensemble tout les deux, s'exclama-t-il coupant l'Uchiha du même coup.

Il fit un grand sourire et parti les mains derrière la tête en nous laissant bouche bée derrière lui.

* * *

Alors voilà pour le chapitre 1! J'espère qu'il vous a plus, parce que moi, je me suis creuser la tête pour le poster aujourd'hui!

Itachi : je peux savoir pourquoi je suis amoureux dès le début?

Moi : bah quoi, j'ai pas le droit d'avoir une idée derrière la tête!

Deidara : oui mais bon…à l'avenir préviens nous plutôt que de nous lancer comme ça!

Moi fait un grand sourire innocent : à la prochaine, et laisser moi au moins quelque reviews!


	2. Rumeur!

Bon, tout d'abord, je ne suis vraiment pas sur d'avoir le bon nom de famille pour Deidara...mais pour son prénom qu'il utilise en tant que fille, je vais utiliser une anagramme! J'espère que le chapitre deux vous plaira...je me suis donné à fond pour le faire!J'espère que le chapitre deux vous plaira...je me suis donné à fond pour le faire! Je m'excuse du retard, mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais poster les chapitres 3 et 4 le plus rapidement possible!

* * *

Rumeur!

Je tournai la tête vers Uchiha, il allait falloir régler la situation et au plus vite. Seulement, j'avais autre chose à faire et pour l'heure, j'étais pressé. Je pris mon sac et je me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je fus cependant saisi par le bras, je tournai la tête vers l'Uchiha en soupirant.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me retiens, je suis pressé moi, lançai-je.

-Je sais que si tu arrives en retard, tu vas avoir droit à un savon, me dit-il. Mais on a autres chose à faire.

-Justement, je n'ai pas envie de me faire passer un savon par le coach et la capitaine de l'équipe.

Si j'étais en retard, Sasori, le coach, allait encore chialer ce qui allait faire la capitaine, et ça, j'avais horreur de la voir engueuler tout le monde. Mine de rien, c'est que quand elle gueule, c'est une vrai furie cette Sakura.

Enfin bon, je me dégageai de l'emprise de l'Uchiha et parti rejoindre l'équipe de pomme-pomme girls. Et oui, j'en faisais parti. Je n'étais pas le meilleur, mais j'étais douer. Le hic, c'est que l'Uchiha me suivait et restait près de moi, regardant tout le monde de haut comme toujours. Mais cette fois, il semblait avoir des murmures autour de nous.

Je secouai la tête et pris la direction du terrain d'entrainement. Et lorsque je fus proche de l'équipe, Uchiha resté dans les estrades pour regarder, Sakura me sauta dessus avec un grand sourire.

-Tu aurais pu nous le dire plus tôt, non mais, nous cacher que tu aimais Uchiha et que tu sortais même avec lui, lança-t-elle aussi tôt rejoint par le reste de l'équipe.

-Petite cachottière, Iderada, tu aurais du nous le dire, on aurait fait en sorte d'éloigné les autres filles et te laisse le champ libre, ajouta Ino.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Témari me pris à son tour dans ses bras et me fit un grand sourire.

-Eh bien, il ne manque plus qu'Ino, Sakura, Hinata et moi à être en couple, lança-t-elle.

Je les regardai en rougissant, incapable de sortir quoi que se soit après ça. Je ne savais pas qu'Ino était encore seul. Elle parlait sans cesse de ses sortis avec Kiba, celui qui avait un chien si je me souvenais bien.

Je voulu parler mais l'arriver du coach m'en empêcha, il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur d'ailleurs, plus que d'habitude. Peut-être que Tobi, l'avait encore retenu pour quelque chose. Ça arrivait souvent que Sasori-sensei était retenu par lui. Et ça tombait pratiquement toujours quelque minute avant un truc important.

-xox-xox-xox-

Je soupirai, l'entrainement avait été plus dur que d'habitude, surtout parce que Sasori-sensei était furieux pour une raison qu'il n'avait même pas voulu nous dire. Je marchai vers le pensionnat et Uchiha vint me trouver au moment où les filles arrivaient.

-Je vous emprunte Iderada pour la journée si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, demanda Uchiha.

J'eux un choc, il m'avait appelé par mon prénom. Bon, je devais admettre que c'était un peu plus adéquat.

-Oh mais bien sur, dit Temari en me poussant dans les bras d'Ita…Uchiha. Passé du bon temps ensemble et pas de bêtise.

Je les regardai sourire et je leur fis un sourire timide. Je sentis Uchiha me prend par le poignet et m'entrainer à sa suite.

-Bien, la rumeur cours déjà…Kisame a fait fort sur ce coup là, s'exclama-t-il.

Je regardai ailleurs, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de qui que se soit. Après tout, la plus part des étudiants du pensionnat pensaient que Uchiha et moi on était ensemble. Et connaissant la plus part des filles, elles auraient toutes voulues être à ma place. Et moi, je donnerais tout pour être à la leurs.

Je ne vis même pas où il m'emmenait et se fut lorsqu'il s'arrêta que je me rendis compte que nous étions dans notre chambre. Je soupirai, il voulait vraiment régler se fichu problème. J'avais autre chose à faire moi, comme prendre une bonne douche rafraîchissante.

-Bien, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait arranger la situation, dit-il.

-Écoute, je me fous de ce qu'ils peuvent pensée et je me fous aussi de ce que ton ami à bien pu leur dire. Pour l'heure tout ce que je veux, c'est prendre une bonne douche et relaxer, lançai-je sans vraiment pensée se que je disais.

Je me dirigeai vers ma commode et je pris mes vêtements. J'étais trop plongé dans mes pensées pour vraiment entendre ce qu'il disait.

-Attend, tu veux dire que ça ne te dérange pas de sortir avec moi!?

-Pas le moins du monde…

Je me rendis compte trop tard de ce que je venais de dire, je voulu redire ce que je pensais mais déjà il m'embrassait. Lorsqu'il se recula, j'étais rouge. Je voulu essuyer la bave qui avait coulé sur mon menton mais il passa doucement sa langue dessus.

-Je dois aller me laver…fut tout ce qui sorti de ma bouche.

-Vas-y, je vais t'attendre, me dit-il. Après on pourra aller manger au restaurant.

J'hochai la tête et j'allai vers la salle de bain. Je restai planté quelque seconde devant le miroir, regardant le rouge que Uchi…Itachi, parce qu'il est maintenant mon petit ami, avait crée avec le baiser. Je mis mes doigts sur mes lèvres, je devais quand même avouer qu'il embrassait comme un dieu. Je devais quand même admettre que pour l'heure c'étais sympa d'être sa petite amie. Je secouai la tête, allons, il fallait que je me reprenne.

Je me déshabiller en vitesse et fis coulé l'eau. Bon sens que ça faisait du bien.

-xox-xox-xox-

Je sorti de sous l'eau et pris ma serviette, seulement, je fis tombé une brosse à cheveux. J'enroulai mes cheveux dans une autre, mais celle qui cachait mon corps avait décidé de tomber au moment au U…Itachi entrait. J'eus à peine le temps de me cacher qu'il entra.

-Iderada, tout va bien, j'ai entendu quelque chose tombé?

-Oui, oui, je vais bien, dis-je en rougissant.

Je me mis dos à lui et remis ma serviette en place, m'assurant qu'il ne voyait que mon dos. J'eus un frisson, je sentais très bien son regard sur moi et ça me faisait encore plus rougir.

-Tu…tu peux sortir…je suis gêné…

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa avant de sortir avec un mince sourire aux lèvres. Je pris peu de temps pour m'essuyer et m'habiller. Par contre, me sécher les cheveux en pris un peu plus. Je sortis de la salle de bain avec le sourire et je regardai Itachi.

-Voilà, je suis prête, m'exclamai-je en m'arrêtant devant lui.

Il ne répondit rien mais pris ma main et m'emmena avec lui au petit resto qu'il y avait prêt du lycée. Seulement, c'est ce que je croyais. Et j'étais probablement loin de la vérité.

* * *

Alors voilà pour le chapitre 2! J'espère que ça vous à plus…je sais, j'aurais pu faire un peu mieux, mais bon!

Deidara : quoi…et c'est tout…on peut avoir la suite de scénario?

Moi : non…enfin pas tout de suite, vous l'aurez en même temps que les lecteurs!

Itachi : prend ton mal en patience…

Deidara fait la moue

Moi fait un grand sourire : je vous revois pour le chapitre 3!


End file.
